fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Child of the Sea vs The Violet Dragon: Training for S Class!
Vant was walking around with his weapons on his back as he looks around to see his target. He begins to stretch his body and to do warm up exercises in waiting. He never waste anytime trying to get stronger. " where is he? " Vant said. Aaron sighed as he walked into the field where he was supposed to meet his guild mates Vant. He was resting his hand on his left hand on the sword that he had tied to his waist. As he entered the field he saw his opponent doing push ups and had to hold back a chuckle. "I see you are starting without me huh." " you made me wait man. Had do something of my time. I never waste any second of getting stronger. You know that." Vant Seas said as he did a hand stand while talking. Aaron rolled his eyes at the young man's antics. Although he still smiled a bit as he did. "Well I am here now. So let's get started." With that he went into a fighting stance with his right leg and fist taking the lead of the position. He then let a bit if his aura radiate off of him as he did this. Vant Seas stands up and grabs his trident and gets into a battle stance with his right leg bent, left leg extended, right hand at the end of the trident with the left hand neard the spear. He begins to emit a very strong water aura around himself. Aaron thought for a second. Noticing that his opponent had taken a very interesting battle stance, without another thought he started sprinting towards Vant, allowing green fire to start to coat itself in his right hand. He then shot his hand forwards and several ropes of green fire shot towards the opponent at an incredible pace. Flames of Nature: Green Fire: Green Fire Stream. As the ropes of fire headed towards the opponent he let his left hand drift down to the handle of the sword on his left hip, letting it wait there in case he needed it. Vant's eyes grew narrow as he focuses water magic around his trident that was causing the grounds to crack apart, he raises himself up spinning his trident very fast that causes the ground to crack further more from the pressure from the spear, then he stops and ans stabs the ground with his spear. The cracks begins to overflow with water, he pulls the spear out and swings the staff upward, making the water surge through hitting fire ropes to burn them down, and excute another attack with the same form. This move was called Raging Wave. Aaron watched as the water cut through his green flames and sighed when the second attack came. He began to think that his opponent wasn't well versed against a user of rainbow fire and decided to test the waters. Channeling his magic into his left hand he let go of the sword and with immense speed dodged to oncoming attacking by rolling to the left and holding out his left hand which was coated in red flames. Then several balls of flames shot towards his opponent. 'Let's see how you handle this.' All the while he had his right hand still coated in green flames. Vant seas grips his trident as he breathes in air and breathes it back out. He then squats down and he puts the weapon into his right hand and begins to spin it very fast as alot of high concentration of water begins to surge and swirl like whirlpool. The gravitational pull of the whirlpool pulled the flames to him and burned away on impact and the size of whirlpool begins to pull him in close. This move was called Calming Streams. Then, he stops spinning the spear and brings himself back up as he puts the weapon in front of his body and he lets out a battle cry as he thrusts his weapon forward, turning the whirlpool into swirls like tentacles at him. This was called Swirling Tides. Aaron stopped in his tracks as his flames were consumed by Vant. 'Now that's cool.' As he saw the next attack coming he decided to literally turn up the heat and let the green fire in his other hand dissipate. Then he concentrated a bit more on his magic and caused black flames to appear in his hands. As he raised his hands he spoke the name of his spell Flames of Darkness: Black Fire: Shield. Then a large wall of the black flames appeared and took the attack that hit it. However the water did not put out the flames as the black fire simply consumed the water and the disappeared. "My turn" He then took in a deep breath, concentrating heat and fire in his mouth before letting it loose in a draconic roar. Inferno Dragon's Roar Seeing that attack could hurt him, vant spins his trident infront of himself and stabs the ground as he punches the ground with both of his fist, causing the around himself to spew forward tremendous water from the ground in a spiral into the sky, then he pulls the trident out of the ground, and puts his trident side ways, making the already impressive water turn into a giant waterfall that turned into a very dense shield. Then shoots a very powerful blast of intense water at the up coming blast. " ' Waterfall impact.' Aaron watched as the blasts collided, creating a large wave of steam to shoot out across the field. This gave the young dragon slayer some cover as he ran towards his opponent with his dragon slayer magic now active. He channeled his flames into his right hand as he got up close to his opponent. Inferno Dragon's Iron Fist Vant grabs his spears and he gets into his defensive stance as he charges alot of water magic around his body. He was ready to give him a fight that he obviously wants. " come at me." Aaron let a small smile tug at the side of his mouth. He could tell that his opponent was strong, but he was sure that was all he had. With that though he let the flames dissipate from his hand and raised his right hand to the sword that he had on his hip. Then in one quick motion he drew the blade, letting loose a burst of heat from it as he did. The blade then glowed red as he concentrated fire into the blade and then ran at Vant and slashed at a downward left diagonal slash. Vant Seas twisted his trident into a counter-clockwise and he blocks the attack as he stands his ground. He puts his hands foward as alot of water magic centered to his right hand as he forms the said hand around the water. Then, he fires the compressed water blast at him, aiming for his chest. Aaron felt Vant building up his magic power as soon as their to weapons collided. Once the young man held his hand up to fire the blast of water Aaron jumped to the right, dodged the blast with relative ease. He then focused his fire magic into the hand that was not holding his sword, creating a small ball of fire in his palm. Shooting his hand forwards he allowed the ball to shoot towards Vant at an incredible rate. Vant seas this again as he spins his water trident very fast, pushing him back while water magic begins to surge through the trident to burn out the attack, and he grabs his hand and he lowers the spear to the ground as he was beginning to crack the ground with water that was rising up. He grips his hand hard and he looks at him. " are you finished playing around man? This warm up should be good. Let's kick this up a notch shall we? " Vant said as he was ready to fight him hand to hand. "As you wish..." Aaron then quickly, and suddenly, pulled his arm back towards himself, and since Vant had a tight grip on his wrist, the pull caused him to be pulled towards Aaron. Then, once Vant was an arm's length away he launched himself off of the ground with his left leg, and brought up his right knee towards the water mages face. Vant gasped as he throws his trident away quickly, he lets his arm go to block the attack, but he was too late as the attack hits him in the face, landing him hard into the ground, but not before he uses his water magic to cushion the fall. He spits blood out of his mouth as he rubs his jaw. " shit...that really hurt! Okay I'm ready now! " Vant Seas was in a fighting stance as water magic flowed around his body. Flames light up around Aaron's body as he shook his arms out to his side and rolled his head around his neck a bit, eliciting loud cracks as he did. Then he looked at Vant with focused eyes and started running towards the man. When he was close enough he gave a speedy left jab followed by a right cross. Water formed around Vant's arms as he uses his left hand to block his hand to parry his right hand and he uses his left to block the attack. He brings his arms down to hold them in the center, then he pushes them forward with a force to punch through a wall. Aaron didn't miss a beat as his two punches were blocked. Once his opponent brought his hands up to push him away, Aaron spun on his right leg, seeming to roll across his opponents left arm. Once he finished he was standing behind Vant and proceeded to being his left leg up, cock it back, and kicked out a very powerful roundhouse kick that was coated in flames. Vant barely moved out of the way, as a result burned his back as well as burn a hole in his shirt. Vant falls foward, but not before he raised his left leg up, as a water cracked from the ground, making a normal sized puddle, the said puddle turn into a spike that was rising at such a fast speed to pierce his leg. This was a move called ' Water Spike'. Aaron smirked at the rush of water heading towards him. He raised his energy a bit and increased the heat if his flames tremendously as they turned bright white. Flames of Heaven: White Fire. The pure heat of these flames turned the water into steam before the water even touched it. Once he was out of harm's way the flames died back down to their previous color. With his flames back to normal he proceeded to do a type of skip step as he brings his left leg back and swings it forwards towards Vant's rib cage. Having enough of getting beaten up, Vant raised his left leg into the air to block the kick that intent to hurt him. He quickly crouched down and stomps his right leg that causes the water spikes to form again, but this time it was much faster. He opens his hand up as he was about to use a palm hand strike to his stomach. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:RP Category:Roleplay